


The Von Fuckers

by ALustyBust



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALustyBust/pseuds/ALustyBust
Summary: Andy and Lauren flesh out the depths of their bond ;)





	The Von Fuckers

Lauren sighed heavily in her sleep, the warm breath ruffling a stray blond lock on her cheek. Her breasts threatened to spill out of the top of her white spaghetti strap top, her cleavage heaving high above the generous scoop neckline and her flat, tanned stomach peeking out from the bottom hem.

Andy squinted in the dim light of their shared room. His older sister was wearing a new belly button ring. She’d discarded her normal basic steel stud for one with a blue gem in it. There was no telling where she got it from. Since she’d started blocking him out and trying to dampen their shared powers, there was a lot about Lauren that Andy wasn’t sure he liked.

Which, truth be told was unusual. Despite how much they fought before… all of this… Andy had always liked Lauren. Like really liked her.

Esme had hinted that she knew of his true feelings--it was the one thing about their talks that he didn’t like. The way she tried to get him to admit it out loud drove him nuts. If he could hardly admit it to himself he sure as hell wouldn’t be admitting it to her.

Lauren moaned and Andy tensed. Lauren stretched, arching her back, her large breasts pointed straight into the air.

When did she get her nipples pierced?!

“Unf… Andy…” Lauren moaned softly. One hand went to her chest, massaging one of the giant globes Andy wished he could taste, and the other inched under her blanket and between her legs.

“Lauren?” Andy whispered. Did she know he was still in there? Or did she wake a little and forget she wasn’t back in her room at home?

Lauren gasped and her hips bucked, the cot squeaking under her, “Fuuu… unf--Andy!” Lauren bit her lip and her eyes flew open. Her whole body stilled and with a look of utter mortification, her eyes shifted to her right where her younger brother stared at her hungrily.

“Oh my God!” Lauren sat up and pulled her blanket tightly around herself.

“I didn’t--I didn’t see anything…” Andy rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

“Andy--?”

“Yes?” Andy flipped back onto his side and looked back to his gorgeous older sister.

“Did you really… You did see didn’t you…” Lauren, even in the dark, turned a visible shade of pink. The color flushed from her cheeks, down her neck and to the top of her cleavage.

Andy nodded, but couldn’t speak.

“Oh my God!” Lauren said again. She fell back onto her cot and covered her face with her pillow.

Andy sat up in his own cot and smiled with an idea.

#

Lauren gasped at the sudden sensation between her legs. Her blanket had ripped apart and exposed cool air to her inner thighs. Agile fingers quickly pulled her athletic shorts to the side. She wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Andy!” Lauren gasped. This is almost exactly how she had dreamed it.

With more confidence than she expected of her baby brother, he put his mouth on her, and then his tongue inside her. She gripped the sides of her cot, and spread her knees even further apart, allowing her brother closer.

“This is wrong, Andy!”

“Hm-mmm” Andy objected, the hum of denial vibrating Lauren’s most sensitive areas.

“You’re my--you’re my brother!” Lauren gasped out each word, Andy’s surprising skill bringing her only pleasure, the sensations pushing her moral shame out.

“Who would know you better than me then?” Andy growled.

Lauren met his lust heated gaze and sighed with submission.

Driven by the last ounce of objection fleeing his sister’s body, Andy sat up on his knees and pulled his rock hard cock out of his pajama pants. He leaned over Lauren, caressing her body with one hand and keeping her forbidden pussy lubed with the other. He kissed her, his lips coaxing a moan of delight from deep within her.

“God, Andy. I want you.” Lauren arched into his hands, forcing his skilled fingers to penetrate her further and nudging her heaving tits into his palm. “I need you inside me!”

Andy lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting the skin there. She would bear his mark in the morning and the knowledge of it made his dick jump with anticipation.

“Lauren…” Andy moved his mouth down to her tits, and with eager hands pulled them out of her shirt. As he guided one nipple to his mouth, he guided his cock to her pussy. “I need to feel you.”

He pushed into her and pulled her into his mouth at the exact same moment. Lauren called out in pleasure and he put a hand over her mouth. He wanted to cum deep inside her and he couldn’t do that if they were caught.

With each thrust of his hips into her, he swiped over the sensitive bud of her nipple with his tongue, the taste of cold metal fading in his mind. This was everything he had imagined--had hoped he could share with her for years.

“Fuck, Andy. Fuck me. I love having you inside me.” Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to drive deeper and harder into her.

“Lauren--I don’t--unf! I don’t want to cum yet.” Andy’s body shook. “I want to be with you all--fuck!--all night long.”

“I just need you, Andy. Cum in me. Show me how you love me!” She was close and she knew that if he was as close as she was their first time together would end in them cumming together.

“Fuuuck!” Andy groaned into her tits. As he began to empty into her she came too, her clit rubbing against his pelvis. As their lovemaking came to an end, everywhere they were joined glowed. Their hair ruffled with the energy that charged between them. Andy fell against her, but Lauren rolled out from under him and instantly felt empty without his giant cock inside her.

Their powers ceased and both were left panting and trying to recover from both the insane sex and their almost explosive powers.

“That wasn’t a one time thing right?” Andy panted.

Lauren chuckled and laid back on the concrete floor. The coolness flushed the heat out of her skin and calmed her nerves. Andy’s cum slowly leaked out of her and amidst the euphoric feelings she briefly wondered if there was a chance she’d become pregnant.


End file.
